Haven't Met You Yet!
by V.T-Vi Taunt-Me
Summary: DxS. It's in AU and this is based off the song, 'Haven't met you yet' by Michael Buble. Looks like Danny had a hard day and thinking that shopping could help him. RnR Bon Appetite! Enjoy!


**Hi guys, I'm on a roll. So to satisfy your fan fiction hunger, I'm posting up a one shot! In this, Danny and Sam did not meet before and to say the least, Danny's a wreck and needs lovin'. =) Based on the song 'Haven't met you yet'by Michael Buble. Anywho, read and review, and one more thing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot, so why harass me about this? **

**Enjoy!**

'_Another boring filled routine day_,' the 22 year old man thought as he leaned heavily on the shopping trolley as he moved through the aisles. Daniel Fenton, also known as Danny for short, sighed heavily as he did his grocery shopping in his local Wal-Mart. Why does he sound so tired and broken-hearted you may ask? That's because he is. The twenty something adult was down and out of love, so what is going to do? Nothing but live along his life until he dies. Or so he thought…

_I'm not surprised.__  
><em>_Not everything lasts.__  
><em>_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.__  
><em>_Talk myself in.__  
><em>_I talk myself out.__  
><em>_I get all worked up, then I let myself down._

Danny then walked down the refrigerated aisle that was filled with juice, dairy and many others. As he saw a packet of orange juice, he then remembered that it was Valerie's favorite drink. He glared at the carton angrily as he slammed it back on the giant refrigerator and walked down memory lane.

*Flashback to a week ago*

_Danny walked down the corridors of his girlfriend's apartment building with a grin on his face and a bouquet in his hands. Everything was going perfectly in his life. Got the girl of his dreams, a job he always wanted and a life that he loved so much. Yup, life was sweet. Only until, he walked through the doors of his girlfriend's apartment._

*Flash-forward to present day*

'_To think I was supposed to propose to her that day…'_he thought as he accidentally bumped someone's cart.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright, not your fault." The stranger waved it off and continued as she continued with her shopping. While she did that, Danny carried on as well, both of them acting as if the encounter practically didn't happen. 

_I tried so very hard not to lose it._  
><em> I came up with a million excuses.<em>  
><em> I thought I thought of every possibility.<em>

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out.__  
><em>_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out.__  
><em>_And promise you, kid, that I'll give so much more than I get.__  
><em>_I just haven't met you yet._

_Mmmm..._

As Danny moved through now the empty aisle which was filled with junk food and dry stores, he thought about his recently sunken relationship which happened to have sunk due to Valerie's secret affair otherwise she was cheating on him. He so happened to walk on her cuddling and kissing another guy and when she caught him at the door, she was devastated and almost ran to him in a flash. However, Danny beat her to it and ran straight out the door, never looking back to hear her desperate pleas for him to come back and hear her explanation. Even when she called back, he rejected and shunned her because one heartbreak from the same person was enough. So, now he's got the life, the job but always lost the girl.

He then picked up a packet of his favorite snack and placed it in the trolley. Then as he looked up, he saw a brand of cookies that he thought he would never want to see in this lifetime. He groaned aloud as he was alone and another flashback ensued.

*Flashback to 4 years ago*

_Danny Fenton, aged 18 was about to meet his girlfriend from high school till now, Paulina, outside the movie theater for of course, a movie. He waited patiently for her to show and even when the movie they had, ended without him even going in, he still waited. Now seated at the food court beside the theater, he laid his head on his raised and fisted arm as he glanced at the recently received message. _

_It stated, a very long message, 'Danny, I'm sorry about standing you up for our date but I don't think I love you anymore and since we're both going different directions, I don't think we'll be able to keep this up. I know this is hard for you to accept but please forget about me and move on. I feel that we just don't have that spark anymore. So, I'm sorry we have to end this way but it's over. See you when we meet again. Paulina.'_

_What. The. Hell. He got so enraged that he entire face turned purple. 'After all the things we've been through, all she can say is I'm sorry? An over a lousy text message no less. This is fucking bull shit! I don't fucking believe this!' he thought as he looked through his contacts and called his now, ex-girlfriend._

_ "Hello?" a voice picked up._

"_What the FUCK, Paulina?" he screamed into the phone as he tried to keep his voice down from wandering eyes. _

"_Danny, I'm sorry, I already explained clearly in the text and I hope that you would be able move on, just breaking off from this relationship clean and easy, alright?" she explained, hiding the real truth from him. "I gotta go, I'm sorry. Goodbye." Then, she hung up instantly._

"_Damn!" he jabbed the end button and shoved his phone back in his pocket while drinking his coffee, sulking._

*Flash-forward to present day*

It turns out; she was going through rehab for drug abuse and from being a alcoholic. He sighed. '_Why can't I have a normal relationship or a steady one at that?_' he thought miserably. He frowned as he walked to other aisle, just passing by the stranger once again.

_I might have to wait.__  
><em>_I'll never give up.__  
><em>_I guess it's half timing,__  
><em>_And the other half's luck.__  
><em>_Wherever you are.__  
><em>_Whenever it's right.__  
><em>_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life._

He wandered aimlessly around the store and as he was taking something out of an aisle, he paused and saw an elderly couple in front of him, walking with a weak smile on their face and basket full of items in the hands of the make elder. He sighed. '_Am I going to find that special someone and grow old like them? Because I hope I do, but I know that's not going to happen is it?_' he thought as he sighed in longing for the love that that elderly couple had.

As he was deep within his thoughts, he did not see his way and had a hard crash with another person's trolley.

"Hey, watch it!" an angry feminine voice barked.

"Oh sorry!" he saw something rolled beneath beside his feet and it was a can of tomato soup. He bent down and grabbed for the can. He then moved over to pass her can.

"Here, you dropped this," his breath hitched as she turned to grab her dropped item. She looked at him, baby blues met amethyst and she froze.

She then regained her composure and took the can back. "Er…thanks."

"No problem, bye." He moved back to his trolley and they then parted ways.

'_Who was that_?' they both thought.

_And I know that we can be so amazing.__  
><em>_And baby your love is gonna change me.__  
><em>_And now I can see every possibility._

_Mmmm...__  
><em>

___But somehow I know that it'll all turn out.__  
><em>_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.__  
><em>_And I promise you, kid, I'll give so much more than I get.__  
><em>_I just haven't met you yet._

Just as he moved to get all his things to buy, he thought about the purple eyed stranger as he moved to the cash register. Little did he know, he was about to meet his stranger again.

_They say all's fair.__  
><em>_In love and war.__  
><em>_But I won't need to fight it.__  
><em>_We'll get it right and,__  
><em>_We'll be united._

_And I know that we can be so amazing.__  
><em>_And being in your life is gonna change me.__  
><em>_And now I can see every single possibility, mmmm.__  
><em>

He smiled as he found her in the queue and if he moved fast, he could manage to creep up behind her and maybe get her name.

"So, what is this? The third time we've met?" Danny began as he saw her turn around and smiled.

"Hello to you too, stranger. And I believe it is unless you counted the time we crossed paths at one of the aisles," she commented.

"Really? I don't think I've noticed." He replied. He smiled back.

"I'm Danny," he introduced and took his hand out.

"My friends call me Sam but if you call me Samantha, you'll be a dead man," she returned the favor and shook his hand.

They moved up as the line grew shorter and their turn was almost there. They talked briefly, like where they were from and what do they work as. They finally got to the cash register and made their payment. Sam waited for him as he paid for his items.

_And someday I know it'll all turn out.  
>And I'll work to work it out.<br>Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get,  
>Than I get, than I get, than I get.<em>

_Ohhh!_

_You know it'll all turn out.__  
><em>_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out.__  
><em>_And I promise you, kid, to give so much more than I get.__  
><em>_I just haven't met you yet._

_I just haven't met you yet.__  
><em>_Ohh, promise you, kid, to give so much than I get._

As they walked to the exit/entrance of the store, they stopped as they both knew that they were about to part ways.

"So umm, would you mind if I could…get you number?"he asked as he handed her his phone.

She paused. No one has ever asked for her phone number before, especially not a guy and when that happened, she was the one who would initiate it. "Sorry, if you don't want to, it's al-"she cut him off.

"Sure," as they traded phones, she then explained. "Sorry, I'm not use to people asking me for my number. That's kind of new to me." She then punched in her number and returned his phone the same time he was done with hers.

"Why not, I mean with you good looks and originality, I was thinking that guys would be begging to get your number or even bringing down your door just to get you." He winked.

She blushed and shoved him playfully. "Smooth, I bet you used that on all the girls, Casanova." He then smiled sadly.

"Yeah, you could say that. So, see you around?" He was hoping maybe could.

"More like see you soon. We'll see, but let's hope it's in the near future. Besides, you have my number right?" She said as she waved her phone in front of his face. His smile brightened.

"Yeah, right. Bye Sam," He waved goodbye as he walked away to his car. He looked back at her as she walked away.

_(I said love, love, love, love...)  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_I just haven't met you yet._

Sam walked to her car but turned back to look at Danny who already turned his head back. She sighed and moved to her car. As she loaded all of her groceries into the trunk, she then received a call, from Danny. She swiftly flipped her phone open and answered the call.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey, it's Danny. So I was thinking, since we're both done with our grocery shopping, would you like to go out for a cup of coffee?"He asked, nervousness sounded in his voice.

She turned around and saw him looking at where she was. She then saw him waving at her, with him leaning against his truck's trunk. She smiled and looked thoughtfully.

"Let me check my schedule…mmm, Sure why not? Anyways, I'm free for now." She answered.

'_This is the beginning of a beautiful beginning…_' they both thought.

**And I'm done! Yay! Anyways, I don't know why but they both have the same thoughts but that's just coincidental. Thus, this ends my oneshot and I hope you guys liked it. Review down here please and tell me whatcha think. Thank you for reading. Bye! =) See ya!**

**Vi Taunt =)**


End file.
